Comme je te vois aujourd'hui
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Un petit voyage à travers les époques pour faire découvrir l'amour à notre illusionniste préféré, ou, comment oublier des années d'enfermement en 1 leçon !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas décidés à m'appartenir... Dommage

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Comme le savent déjà certains de mes fidèles lecteurs, j'ai décidé de ne publier que tout les deux jeudis par manque de disponibilité (et je m'en excuse...) mais aujourd'hui, je posterais exceptionnellement avec une semaine d'avance car pour moi c'est un publication spéciale. La publication d'aujourd'hui (ainsi que les deux autres chapitres de cette fanfics) seront exclusivement dédiés à ma Koneko-chan comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Car je sais qu'elle aime bien ce couple !

Vous retrouverais donc Mukuro et Tsuna dans un voyage à travers les époques... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Le chapitre 1 se passe TYL

Remerciements: Et bien comme toujours, je remercie ma Kuro-chan (Kuro-squ-chan) pour sa correction ! Sans toi rien ne serai possible Honey !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Le mélange des époques :<span>**

Ça faisait à peine quelques heures que nous étions de retour à la base souterraine Vongola. La priorité de tous, avait été de se reposer. Pour ma part, après avoir passé dix ans enfermé dans un tube à Vendicare, rester allongé à rien faire était bien la dernière chose qui m'intéressait.

Depuis mon évasion – toute fraîche – je n'avais pas encore vraiment profité de ma mobilité retrouvée. En premier lieu, je voulais faire un tour complet de la base, pour observer ce dont avait été capable le Decimo de cette époque. Puis dans un deuxième lieu, je voulais observer le Decimo qui se trouvait présent à la base en ce moment même.

Le jeune Decimo, celui que j'avais combattu dix ans plus tôt.

Je parcourais déjà la base, entrant dans les pièces qui se présentaient à moi. Après deux bonnes heures de marche, j'avais déjà trouvé plusieurs pièces destinées aux soins, ainsi que quelques salles d'entrainements. Pour la plupart, de types différents mais ayant déjà servi au vu de l'état dans lequel elles se trouvaient. La base, loin d'être simple, était remplie de coins et de recoins. Et si le jeune Vongola n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de me donner un plan de la base, je me serais très certainement égaré dans ce labyrinthe. Comment un cerveau aussi simple que celui du Decimo pouvait-il avoir donné naissance à pareille structure ?

Quand j'étais revenu sur mes pas, j'avais trouvé les filles en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux – après tout, elles devaient être beaucoup moins fatiguées que les gardiens...

Je n'étais pas resté dans la cuisine, ne supportant pas l'excès de bruit que pouvaient faire les humains autour de moi. Dix ans dans ce foutu tube avaient eu raison du peu de sociabilité dont je faisais preuve étant jeune.

En quête de tranquillité, je gagnais la chambre que le Decimo m'avait assignée à notre retour à la base.

«Le Decimo...». Celui-là même que j'avais combattu dix ans plus tôt... L'adolescent m'avait alors paru si peu sûr de lui. C'était tellement difficile de le comparer à ce qu'il était maintenant...

Sans parler de sa force qui avait accru de manière exponentielle, son caractère était devenu plus fort et plus marqué, bien que n'agissant toujours que pour le bien collectif. C'était d'ailleurs surement un des points qui m'agaçait le plus chez lui, moi qui ne rêvais que de vengeance envers cette mafia qui avait détruit ma vie.

Depuis notre première rencontre, j'avais toujours pensé que le jeune boss Vongola faisait trop facilement confiance au gens. Preuve en était qu'il m'avait fait rentrer ici sans même penser que je puisse chercher à lui nuire.

Soit il avait oublié que je voulais récupérer son corps, ou soit il était idiot... Ces deux hypothèses réunies me paraissaient d'ailleurs plus vraisemblables...

Je restais assis dans la chambre à attendre Dieu sait quoi pendant plusieurs heures. Je repensais à Byakuran, à tout ce qu'il avait fait... J'aurais presque pu le remercier d'avoir fait disparaître la plus grande partie des familles mafieuses de l'Italie... mais c'était bien tout.

Tsunayoshi avait réussi à balayer ce mégalomane là où moi, je n'avais pas été capable de lui infliger la moindre blessure alors qu'il n'utilisait pas toute sa force.

Le jeune Decimo était devenu véritablement fort! Quand il retournerait dans le passé et que reviendrait celui du présent, je devrais agir à ce moment et prendre possession de son corps. Rien ne pouvait fournir plus belle vengeance contre cette pourriture mafieuse qui se répandait dans le monde.

- Kufufu je sens que ça va devenir intéressant...

Je m'allongeais, croisant mes bras derrière ma tête. Finalement, j'allais me reposer... Il fallait que j'aie les idées claires avant de rencontrer le jeune Decimo.

_Il y avait de l'eau partout autour de moi, je me débattais mais aucun moyen de remonter à la surface. Le liquide aux reflets bleutés m'entourait, emplissant peu à peu mes poumons, les privant d'oxygène. J'étouffais, me débattais, mais mes mouvements ne faisaient que m'attirer un peu plus vers le fond..._

_'Mu...an... Muku... san...'_

_Et cette voix... Seule chose à laquelle je pouvais un tant soit peu me raccrocher._

- Mukuro-san, s'écria la voix du Decimo affolé tandis que j'ouvrais enfin les yeux.

Je regardais partout autour de moi, l'eau avait disparu. Tsunayoshi, penché sur moi, me regardait avec des yeux inquiets, une main posée sur mon front.

J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air frais. Encore un de ces foutus cauchemars... Comme si dix ans dans ce tube n'avaient pas suffi, il fallait encore que cette eau hante mes rêves, les transformant en cauchemars.

- Mukuro-san ? Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, commençant à enlever la main qu'il avait posée sur mon front.

- Je vais bien, fis-je en détournant le regard, tout en attrapant sa main avant qu'il ne la retire.

L'adolescent me regarda un instant sans comprendre mais ne chercha plus à retirer sa main. Le contact de sa paume chaude sur mon front avait quelque chose de terriblement rassurant.

- Mukuro-san, je... suis désolé... quand je suis passé dans le couloir, j'ai entendu des bruits inquiétants dans ta chambre... Alors je me suis permis de rentrer pour voir et...

Je fermais les yeux. Par chance, l'arrivée du jeune Decimo avait mis fin à mon tourment passager.

- Je vais bien, finis-je par répondre. Un simple cauchemar...

- Mukuro-san, souffla le plus jeune. Ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar, continua-t-il en s'agenouillant près de mon lit. Je l'ai senti dès que je suis rentré dans cette pièce... C'est comme la fois où tu as combattu Mammon lors du conflit des bagues... Je l'ai vu... Ta «cellule» à Vendicare.

Je me redressais vivement, faisant tomber la main du jeune garçon sur l'une de mes cuisses. Puis je posais sur lui un regard scrutateur.

Tsuna rougit en retirant sa main et baissa les yeux, regardant fixement ses genoux à terre.

- Comment ? Comment peux-tu être au courant ? Demandais-je brusquement.

Tsuna sursauta devant la brutalité de mes paroles, puis il redressa la tête pour planter ses yeux noisette dans les miens.

- Reborn... Il m'a dit que c'était l'hyper intuition Vongola... Mais je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment croire à cette explication...

- L'hyper intuition Vongola hein… Qui sait, répondis-je alors dans un demi-sourire.

Tsunayoshi gigota, mal à l'aise, il n'osait toujours pas garder les yeux fixés dans les miens pendant longtemps. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Qui aurait aimé fixer mes yeux dépareillés ? L'adolescent se releva lentement et se tourna pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça... Repose-toi autant que tu veux. A plus tard, dit-il en posant sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Bondissant sur mes pieds, je stoppais son geste en attrapant fermement son poignet pour le forcer à me faire face.

- Essaierais-tu de me fuir Vongola ? Ma présence te répugne-t-elle à ce point ?

Le garçon rougit de plus belle, il semblait ne pas vraiment savoir quoi répondre à ma surprenante question.

- Non non, ça n'a rien à voir... Tu ne m'as jamais répugné, bégaya-t-il en rougissant toujours plus. Je... je, tu ne comprends vraiment rien... continua-t-il les jambes tremblantes.

Non en effet je ne comprenais pas. Jamais je n'avais vu le jeune garçon si peu sûr de lui. En plus, je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait le faire rougir comme une tomate... Il avait peut-être honte de moi ? C'était toujours mieux que de me trouver répugnant.

Lui qui depuis un moment déjà fuyait mon regard, planta ses pupilles d'ambre dans les miennes avant de rougir encore un peu plus.

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'arrive pas à t'oublier. T'es un idiot beaucoup trop beau et dont je suis tombé amoureux sans comprendre comment!

Surpris par cette réponse qui était bien la dernière que j'aurais pu envisager, je lâchais le poignet du jeune homme qui en profita pour s'enfuir de la pièce à toutes jambes.

Je restais un moment sans bouger, fixant la porte qui s'était refermée derrière le jeune parrain.

Puis je retournais m'asseoir sur mon lit.

« _Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je suis tombé amoureux _» voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses... Son inquiétude après notre combat, de me voir enchainé par le gardien de Vendicare... Son inquiétude quand j'étais apparu lors du conflit des bagues, et quand j'avais dû repartir par manque de force...

Si j'avais daigné ouvrir les yeux un peu plus tôt, j'aurais pu comprendre qu'il ne faisait que se faire du souci pour moi...

Voilà qui changeait – un peu – la donne... Était-ce du remord que je ressentais à l'idée de voler le corps de celui qui m'aimait depuis le premier jour?

C'était risible, véritablement risible... Qui aurait cru que je pourrais ressentir ça même un tout petit peu...

Après un temps passé à attendre je ne sais quoi sur mon lit, je me levais pour gagner la pièce commune pour prendre le repas. Quand j'entrais, seul le jeune parrain et son précepteur s'y trouvaient.

Quand le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers la porte pour regarder qui arrivait et qu'il m'aperçut, je le vit blêmir. L'arcobaleno quant à lui soupira en regardant son disciple. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Les filles ont préparé le dîner et sont parties se coucher. Si tu veux manger, prends de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur.

- Kufufu ce n'est pas vraiment la nourriture qui m'intéresse pour le moment, je voudrais plutôt parler au Vongola.

- Tu... tu devrais prendre le temps de manger avant, dit le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

Pendant que je me dirigeais vers le frigo, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil l'arcobaleno sauter de la table sur laquelle il était assis et se diriger vers la sortie.

Si le Vongola ne prenait pas la fuite une fois de plus, je pourrais peut-être en apprendre un peu plus...

Je remplis une assiette de divers vivres. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pu manger mes aliments préférés que le frigo me paraissait être une caverne aux trésors. Une fois mon assiette pleine, j'attrapais des couverts et partis m'asseoir en face du jeune Decimo.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers la table, ses joues prenant une adorable teinte rosée.

«Adorable ? Je viens bien de penser Adorable ? Mais bon sang c'est un mec ! Ressaisis-toi mon grand ! Dix ans dans un tube ne t'ont tout de même pas rendu fou au point de vouloir te faire un mec ?» me morigénais-je intérieurement. «En plus c'est un gamin !... Mais un gamin vraiment mignon...et amoureux de moi» continuais-je en m'attaquant à mon assiette.

Le Decimo gardait la tête baissée, il ne semblait pas prêt à prononcer le moindre mot. Je continuais donc le repas en gardant moi aussi le silence. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir fuir, je pouvais prendre mon temps. J'avalais le reste de mon assiette tout aussi lentement, en profitant pour observer 'mon jeune boss'.

L'innocence qui se dégageait de lui était telle que je ne savais comment réagir à son égard.

Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que mon bras survolait la table et que ma main aille se poser sur sa joue. Le plus jeune sursauta en rougissant, puis il redressa la tête en détournant automatiquement le regard. Quand il commença à se lever pour quitter la pièce, j'attrapais rapidement l'un de ses poignets pour l'en empêcher.

J'avais certes agi sans réfléchir mais je ne comptais pas le laisser fuir! Ce gamin faisait naître en moi des choses inconnues... des choses qui d'ailleurs, étaient loin d'être désagréables.

- Tu fuis encore Vongola?

- Je... non... répondit-il en détournant toujours le regard. Je me sens juste... terriblement honteux... Je t'ai dit que je... et toi... tu...

- Kufufu merci pour cette explication si compréhensible, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je contournais la table en prenant soin de ne surtout pas lâcher son poignet. Une fois près de lui, je lui fis signe de me suivre, mais sans le lâcher pour autant.

Sans attendre, je l'attirais derrière moi. Je quittais rapidement la cuisine, emmenant le jeune homme avec moi dans le seul endroit où je pourrais vraiment parler avec lui. Ma chambre.

«Parler... dans une chambre... avec un gamin qui me donne des envies de plus en plus incontrôlables...»

Je tentais de me calmer le mieux possible puis je laissais entrer le garçon avant moi. Une fois dans la pièce, je me calais dos à la porte.

Le garçon se plaça debout en face de moi, remuant en passant d'un pied à l'autre. Il regardait de droite à gauche, posant parfois son regard de manière plus appuyée sur le lit.

Il semblait lui aussi trouver le lit dangereux. Dangereux ou... attirant? Quand nos regards se croisèrent, le plus jeune rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, me confortant dans l'idée que lui aussi pensait à utiliser la chambre pour quelque chose de plus agréable.

Je verrouillais la porte dans mon dos. Puis m'approchais du jeune garçon à pas lents. Une fois près de lui, je posais ma main sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête dans ma direction.

Puis j'inclinais la tête vers lui, déposant un baiser léger sur chacune de ses paupières closes.

Le Decimo soupira doucement et sembla se détendre.

- Mukuro-san tu...

- Kufufu ne parle donc pas jeune Decimo... N'est-ce pas ce dont tu avais envie, demandais-je en passant mon deuxième bras autour de sa taille. Depuis que tu m'as réveillé, j'en ai très envie moi.

Ne voyant pas de refus de la part du jeune garçon, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord doucement. Puis surpris par leur douceur, je me retrouvais bien vite à les caresser de ma langue. Le Decimo gémit, m'ouvrant un passage vers l'intérieur de sa bouche. J'y glissais ma langue rapidement, la lançant à la recherche de sa jumelle. Quand je la trouvais, je laissais ma langue la caresser. Je l'aspirais dans ma bouche, faisant gémir le plus jeune qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Je lâchais sa bouche pour l'attraper dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers le lit. Je m'assis sur le matelas, et déposais le jeune garçon sur mes genoux. Il fixa mon regard un instant et rougit de plus belle. Je déposais un baiser sur son front ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu, il était jeune, bien plus jeune que moi...

Je l'allongeais sur le lit et me collais à lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Puis je laissais l'une de mes mains caresser ses hanches, toujours lentement pour ne pas le brusquer. Il soupira d'aise en calant sa tête sous mon menton et remonta un bras pour attraper ma chemise.

On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de me voir partir.

- Mukuro-san tu... tu ne fais pas ça juste... pour te venger de moi?

- Kufufu c'est vrai que je pourrais mais, non, je ne le fais pas pour me venger...

- Pour... me faire plaisir?

- Oui... répondis-je, sentant déjà le jeune homme se crisper. Mais aussi pour me faire plaisir à moi. Je te l'ai dit, depuis que tu m'as réveillé j'ai étrangement envie de te faire mien.

Tsunayoshi cacha son visage cramoisi contre ma chemise. Je ris un instant avant de le forcer à redresser la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand nos lèvres se détachèrent, il s'agenouilla sur le lit, la tête baissée, puis prit une grande inspiration.

- Je vais repartir demain... dit-il à voix basse.

- Je le sais, répondis-je en détournant les yeux, peiné de savoir que le besoin qu'il venait de faire naître en moi ne pourrait jamais être assouvi.

- Je... voudrais que tu me laisses une chance dans cette époque...

Je le regardais à nouveau avec intérêt. Lui laisser une chance? Dans cette époque?

- Je doute que tu m'aimes encore après dix ans Vongola...

- Et moi je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Je t'aime... vraiment énormément et... je suis sûr que mes sentiments n'auront pas disparu...

Je souris devant la conviction que j'entendais dans la voix du garçon. Puis je l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser encore et encore, murmurant la promesse de lui laisser une chance, et priant intérieurement pour que le Decimo de cette époque veuille encore de moi.

Je finis par me rendormir entre les bras du garçon. Ce contact rassurant me permit de passer une nuit sans cauchemars. Il dut me rejoindre dans le monde des rêves puisque nous fûmes tous deux réveillés le lendemain par la voix du gardien de la tempête qui cherchait le «Juudaime».

L'adolescent se leva doucement, l'âme en peine. Je le serrais contre moi, lui rappelant ma promesse puis je l'écartais à bout de bras, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai promis de te laisser une chance ici, mais promets-moi de faire pareil dans le passé.

- Je... ferais tout pour t'avoir près de moi, promit le garçon.

Je le serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de le laisser quitter la chambre à regret.

Je ne le revis qu'au moment du départ de la jeune génération pour leur retour dans le passé.

Une étrange douleur s'empara de moi quand je le vis disparaître sous mes yeux. Mais j'avais une promesse à tenir... Et je ferais tout pour la respecter, surtout si ça pouvait faire disparaître cette étrange et nouvelle douleur...

* * *

><p>Nous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour m'en faire part ^^.<p>

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite de la parution du cadeau d'anniversaire en l'honneur de mon amour de corectrice.

À bientôt~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas décidés à m'appartenir... Dommage

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Me revoilà pour poster le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic ^^... Deuxième chapitre-cadeau d'anniversaire de ma correctrice d'amour que j'aime *yeux en coeur*. Comme vous vous en doutez, le pairing n'a pas changé ^^ en revanche l'époque, elle, si ! Nous voilà donc dans le présent pour suivre les aventures de nos compagnons Mukuro-san et Tsu-kun ^^. J'espère que vous apprécirez =D.

Bonne lecture à vous ~~

Remerciements: Pour ne pas changer, je remercie ma correctrice qui travaille toujours aussi durement pour moi ! Merci, avec tout mon amour (et mon sadisme) ma Kuro-chan (**Kuro-squ-chan**) *regard suspect*

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Si tout changeait aujourd'hui :<span>

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tsuna, déclara Reborn. Ça fait une semaine qu'on est rentrés, et une semaine que tu te morfonds sans rien faire dès que les cours sont finis.

- De… de quoi tu parles, bégaya le garçon qui avait pourtant tout à fait compris.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un Tsunaze ! Je parle de Mukuro. Avant qu'on retourne à notre époque tu lui as parlé non ? Donc celui de cette époque est forcément au courant !

- Il est enfermé à Vendicare, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire à part attendre…

- Idiot, s'il a pu se libérer dans le futur ça sera aussi possible à cette époque ! Le parrain Vongola a beaucoup d'influence. Puisqu'il est ton gardien, je sais que tu arriveras à le faire libérer.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose de faire ça… répondit l'adolescent inquiet.

Reborn sauta du bureau sur lequel il était assis puis se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant.

- Je vais voir si le repas de la Mama est prêt, en attendant réfléchis. Mais pas trop, tu as déjà trop attendu.

_De l'eau, toujours de l'eau, encore de l'eau. Cette eau cauchemardesque qui m'entourait et m'entourerait encore longtemps… __C__ette eau qui – je le savais à présent – resterait mon plus gros cauchemar dans le futur, même une fois délivré. À moins que je n'ai__e__ rêvé ce futur, que je n'ai__e__ rêvé la présence du jeune Vongola à mes côtés pour me calmer, et le bien que j'avais ressent__i__ à le serrer dans __m__es bras ? Oui c'était certainement ça… __C__omment aurais-je pu accepter de prendre un homme dans __m__es bras __? S__urtout celui qui allait devenir l'objet de ma vengeance… À moins aussi que rester enfermé seul dans cette eau ne m'ai__t__ rendu fou au point de ne pas me rendre compte de l'erreur que je faisais de promettre à __Sawada __Tsuna__yoshi__ de lui retourner ses sentiments ? Mon moi du futur avait-il vraiment cru que cette relation puisse aboutir à cette époque ? La solitude m'avait-elle tant affaibl__i__ dans le futur que je ne pouvais plus voir les choses normalement ? Certainement__. A__près tou__s__ les moments__,__ même court__s,__ pendant lesquels Chrome avait dispar__u__ dans le futur, m'avai__en__t par__u__ vide__s__ et terrifiant__s. L__'habitude de sentir sa présence, même lointaine, était vraiment importante pour moi et m'aidait sans aucun doute à résister à la folie qui menaçait de me submerger à tou__t__ momen__t__. _

_Sawada __Tsunayoshi… __T__out me paraissait si différent depuis que je le connaissais… Ce gamin si peureux semblait avoir changé grandement le monde de la mafia dans le futur__. I__l avait aussi certainement d__û__ le faire à cette époque mais ma prison m'empêch__ait__ de m'en rendre compte… Depuis combien de temps déjà étais-je enfermé ici ?_

_« Mukuro-sama ? Mukuro-sama ? » Fit la voix de Chrome dans ma tête._

_« Oui ma petite Chrome ? »_

_« Le boss a réuss__i__ à obtenir que l'on vous libère ! On viendra vous chercher à la fin de la semaine ! » Continua-t-elle enjouée._

_« Ma liberté ? À la fin de la semaine ? Bien… » Finis-je, fatigué._

_La fin de la semaine… __Q__uand cela pouvait-il bien être __? M__a notion du temps était tellement différente ici… __L__es jours et les nuits, les heures et les minutes__… T__ous se confondaient dans ma tête. La fin de __la __semaine me semblait à la fois si proche et si lointaine. Alors, comme ça le Vongola avait obtenu __m__a libération… _

_La fatigue m'engourdit, et je me laissais sombrer dans une des phases de « sommeil » que je gagnais parfois. Ces phases de sommeil durant lesquelles mon cerveau cessait de réfléchir à __m__es tour__me__nt__s, m__'enfonçant encore plus __dans __la solitude, durant des heures, des jours…_

_Je fus réveillé par une sensation étrange qui parcourait mon corps__. C__omme si l'eau autour de moi disparaissait__. J__'avais froid, encore plus que d'habitude. C'était tellement étrange, je voulais savoir d'où venait ce phénomène mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, comme si mon corps avait oublié __comment faire. _

_Des contacts chauds sur mon corps me dérangeaient__,__ comme si l'on me marquait au fer rouge. Je voulais me débattre, arrêter __c__es brûlures, mais rien y faisait, mon corps ne répondait plus à mes ordres. Les douloureuses brulures continuaient…_

_La douleur était telle que je sentais l'inconscience approcher__. P__ourtant je luttais, je ne voulais pas la laisser me submerger. Ma conscience était bien la seule chose qui me restait dans ma prison, je ne comptais pas la perdre elle aussi ! Je me débattis à nouveau contre ces sensations nouvelles qui m'étreignaient, obtenant pour seul résultat des douleurs encore plus grandes… __L__a résistance à la douleur n'étant pas le fort des illusionnistes, je me résignais à sombrer dans les ténèbres en perdant la dernière part de moi qu'il me restait._

_Quand je repris connaissance, la douleur avait disparu. Je tentais à nouveau de bouger mon corps, je sentis l'un de mes doigts répondre difficilement à l'ordre donné par mon cerveau. C'était toujours mieux que rien… __J__e pris un__e__ grande bouffée d'air qui me parut terriblement nouvelle, puis j'ouvris les yeux lentement. Une puissante lumière blanche traversa mes rétines, provocant automatiquement une migraine et me forçant à les refermer immédiatement. _

_« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? Il y a de la lumière ? Alors je… serais libre ? » Me demandais-je._

_Comme pour répondre à ma question intérieure, une succession de bruits étranges se fit entendre puis une voix, des cris, des larmes… Chrome ?_

- Boss ! Boss ! Mukuro-sama ! Il est réveillé ! Fit la voix chevrotante de la jeune fille un peu plus loin.

Encore du bruit… J'étais bien dehors alors… Quelqu'un s'affaira près de moi…

- Mukuro-san, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, j'ai tiré les rideaux et allumé la petite lampe de chevet. Ça devrait être moins douloureux, fit la voix de Decimo juste à côté.

Je grognais un vague merci, et ouvris à nouveau les paupières, encore plus lentement que la première fois. La lumière, même moins forte, me blessa les yeux et je les plissais pour laisser ma vue s'y accoutumer. Après un long silence à attendre, je pus apercevoir presque nettement le Vongola debout à côté de moi.

L'adolescent paraissait inquiet. Pour moi ou pour lui ? Nos regards se croisèrent et je restais un moment à l'observer, constatant une légère coloration de ses joues. Il était toujours aussi jeune que quand je l'avais rencontré et pourtant, je savais qu'il était différent. Le futur qu'il avait combattu l'avait sans aucun doute fait murir. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue là-bas, l'avait aussi sans doute fait changer…

Quel que soit l'époque, il semblerait bien que ce soit le rôle du jeune mafieux que de me sauver… Comment réagir à ça ? Je détestais la mafia et voulais m'en venger… Mais celui dont je voulais me servir, tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour m'aider.

- Mukuro-san… ça… va ? prononça difficilement le garçon.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix rauque mais faible.

- Tu devrais encore te reposer, tu es faible… Chrome… t'apporte de quoi manger… Prends ton temps, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Chrome arriva rapidement avec mon repas, elle m'expliqua que je me trouvais dans une maison appartenant aux Vongola et que je pourrais y séjourner le temps de ma convalescence.

Je passais ainsi plusieurs jours sous les soins attentifs de Chrome. La jeune fille me parlait régulièrement du Vongola, m'expliquant qu'il prenait soin d'elle en lui rendant régulièrement visite et en lui apportant de la nourriture. Il me semblait presque que l'attachement que la jeune fille ressentait pour le Vongola, s'imprégnait en moi. Pourtant, jamais je ne pourrais accepter d'aimer un homme. J'étais incapable de rendre ses sentiments au garçon qui m'avait sauvé. Toutes ses années à servir de cobaye, toutes ses années en prison, puis cette eau… ce tube de verre qui m'avait servi de prison à son tour… La mafia avait détruit ma vie, je comptais bien la détruire à mon tour !

Tsunayoshi ne vint me rendre visite qu'une dizaine de jours après la première. Il semblait toujours aussi gêné, c'en était presque… adorable… Le garçon traversa la chambre pour venir à côté du lit sur lequel j'étais à présent assis.

- Je… suis désolé de ne pas être passé avant… je… Tu vas… mieux ?

- Je vais mieux, fis-je d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

- Je suis rassuré… Chrome m'a dit que… tu recommençais à marcher. Tu devrais prendre ton temps…

- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi Vongola. Tu risques de finir par le regretter. Je ne suis pas comme celui que tu as rencontré dans le futur. Je ne te rendrais pas tes sentiments. Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps dans cette foutue prison pour perdre la tête.

Je le vis sursauter puis baisser la tête à mes paroles, surement pour me cacher sa honte.

- Ton choix est clair et je ne comptais pas m'imposer à toi. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi dur. Que tu ne me rendes pas mes sentiments… c'est ton droit… mais tu te dois de les respecter !

Il se retourna, les poings serrés puis se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois près de celle-ci, il se retourna et me regarda de ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Je t'ai fait libérer tout en sachant que je n'obtiendrais rien de toi. En revanche, je ne pensais pas entendre pareils mots, termina-t-il en quittant ma chambre.

Chrome arriva quelques minutes plus tard et me raconta, inquiète, l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Vongola quand elle l'avait croisé.

Comme mon moi du futur, je dus m'avouer que je ressentais un certain remord à faire souffrir ainsi le garçon.

Suite à cet échange pour le moins désastreux, le Vongola ne revint pas me voir. Néanmoins, lors des visites journalières de Chrome, j'appris que le Decimo allait de plus en plus mal. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être la source de ses tourments. C'était bien la première fois que j'éprouvais pareils sentiments.

Après une quinzaine de jours supplémentaires, je pus sans difficulté quitter le lit. Ces quinze jours m'avaient permis de réfléchir. Aussi, je décidais de me rendre chez le garçon qui accaparait mes pensées depuis des jours.

Quand j'arrivais devant la maison Sawada, je sonnais puis attendis que l'on m'ouvre la porte. Ce fut une femme que je reconnus comme étant la mère du Decimo qui m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Mama, fit la voix de Reborn m'empêchant de répondre. Je crois qu'il est venu voir Tsuna.

La femme se retourna vers l'arcobaleno avec un regard attristé, en murmurant un doux « mais il ne veut voir personne en ce moment… ».

Il acceptera de le voir, lui, continua le bébé à la tétine jaune.

- Bon… dans ce cas… suis-moi, proposa-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Elle me guida à l'étage puis s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Après un dernier sourire, elle me laissa seule devant la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration et décidais de rentrer sans frapper.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et une fois la porte fermée, je dus attendre un moment pour que ma vision s'accoutume au peu de luminosité de la pièce. Quand je pus enfin distinguer ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, je vis le Decimo qui me tournait le dos, roulé en boule sur son lit. Je me dirigeais lentement vers lui et m'assis sur le rebord du lit sans provoquer la moindre réaction chez lui. Je finis par poser une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers moi.

Quand il me reconnut, il chercha immédiatement à se dégager pour se terrer dans le coin de son lit mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps, disposant mes mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules. J'attendis qu'il se calme pour allumer sa lampe de chevet, puis l'observais attentivement à la lumière.

Il semblait exténué, ses yeux étaient rouges et passablement cernés de fatigue, ses joues creusées, des traces de sel avaient été laissées par des larmes qui avaient dû macler son visage un peu plus tôt… J'étais le responsable de tout ça, je le savais, et je m'en voulais amèrement. Il me suffisait de voir le Vongola dans cet état pour comprendre le choix de mon moi du futur… Pour comprendre que ce que je voulais, c'était le protéger de ce qui pourrait le mettre dans un état pareil… Mais cette fois, j'en étais la cause.

J'aperçus les nouvelles larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux du garçon… Tout ça par ma faute. Je me baissais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il mit un moment à se détendre contre moi, ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter. Puis il finit par me serrer à son tour contre lui. Je sentis ses larmes silencieuses couler contre ma joue.

- Tu n'es… qu'un idiot… Mukuro-san, parvint-il à dire entre ses sanglots.

- Oui je le suis… fis-je en caressant ses cheveux. Kufufu l'image de marque du Decimo Vongola est en chute libre, ajoutais-je en m'écartant pour le regarder à nouveau.

Il fit la moue, ses joues rosissant légèrement de se savoir ainsi observé. La couleur nouvelle sur ses joues redonnait un peu de vie à son visage. Ne pouvant résister, je déposais de légers baisers sur ses pommettes, puis sur le bout de son nez, pour finir sur ses lèvres. Le léger contact, doux et agréable lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Au moment où j'allais renouveler l'échange, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Nous nous écartâmes alors l'un de l'autre après nous être assis et le Decimo interpella le gêneur – ou plutôt la gêneuse – l'autorisant à entrer. La mère du garçon pénétra alors dans la chambre puis observa un moment son fils avant de sourire.

- Je vais sortir au parc d'attraction avec les enfants, je leur avais promis il y a un moment déjà mais comme tu n'allais pas bien… Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux et puis tu n'es pas seul alors… Ton ami passera bien la journée avec toi non ?

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir et ne prononça qu'un vague « bon après-midi ! » avant de la fermer derrière elle.

Après un long silence, Tsunayoshi se mit à gigoter mal à l'aise sur le lit.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Reborn, fit-il en regardant ses pieds qui pendaient du lit.

Je me rapprochais à nouveau de lui, posant une main sur sa joue. Il tourna les yeux vers moi, toujours aussi gêné. Il était adorable, beaucoup trop adorable… Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Je m'emparais de son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il répondit bien vite à mon étreinte, laissant nos langues se mêler.

Je voulais plus, bien plus. Jamais je n'avais si ardemment désiré quelque chose… Même mon envie de vengeance me paraissait dérisoire face aux sentiments extrêmes que le garçon faisait naître en moi. Je l'allongeais sur le lit, laissant une de mes mains passer sous son T-shirt pour caresser la peau douce de son torse. Le parrain frissonna à mon contact laissant échapper un léger gémissement. Frustré par la gêne que représentait le T-shirt du Decimo, je lui retirais rapidement, en profitant pour le regarder avec envie.

Je recommençais à parcourir son torse de mes mains, cette fois accompagnées de mes lèvres qui vinrent capturer l'un de ses bourgeons rosés pour le torturer doucement.

- Haan Mukuro-san, gémit mon partenaire tandis que je continuais l'exploration de son torse, laissant mes mains descendre de plus en plus vers son bas ventre.

- Laisse-toi aller, ne t'inquiète pas…

Paroles plus faciles à dire qu'à faire je le savais, mais je voulais qu'il ait confiance en moi. Je voulais le rassurer. Je sentis néanmoins de légers tremblements quand je déboutonnais son pantalon, glissant lentement ma main sous son caleçon. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le détendre, puis me saisis de son sexe déjà dur pour le caresser, toujours avec cette même lenteur.

Le parrain, surement peu – voire pas – habitué à pareil traitement, ne tarda pas à se répandre dans ma main dans un délicieux soupir. Je m'essuyais rapidement la main avec un mouchoir, puis m'allongeais près du garçon pour le serrer contre moi.

- Je… suis désolé, bégaya-t-il en rougissant. Tu… tu n'as fait que me faire plaisir à moi… tu…

- Kufufu tu te fais trop de souci Tsunayoshi… Maintenant que je suis libre, j'aurais tout le temps de me rattraper…

Maintenant que je comprenais ce que le garçon avait pu ressentir, j'espérais seulement que tout ce passe bien dans le « futur ».

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? Ca avance plutôt bien pour eux non ? Mais que va-t-il donc se passer dans le chapitre 3 ?<p>

Ca vous le saurez dans deux semaines XD en attendant, Review?

À bientôt ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas décidés à m'appartenir... Dommage

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Me revoilà (oui je sais, c'est pas une grande nouvelle...) Et surtout, nous revoilà dans le futur ! Et oui vous n'allez pas tenter de me faire croire que vous ne vouliez pas savoir ce qui allait arriver à notre couple TYL ? Comment Tsuna et Mukuro engageront(il une relation ? Ca je vous laisse en juger par vous-même !

Bonne lecture ~~

Remerciements: Et si je vous disais que je remercie encore et toujours ma correctrice, vous me croiriez ? C'est pourtant ce que je fais dès à présent ! Bonne lecture mon Chaton (**Kuro-Squ-chan**) profite bien de ton dernier chapitre cadeau d'anniversaire ! Love you Sweetheart !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Pour un futur heureux :<span>

Je voyais encore le jeune Vongola disparaitre sous mes yeux. A croire que j'étais prisonnier de ce qu'il avait fait naître en moi. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, être prisonnier ne me paraissait pas si désagréable. En revanche, tenir la promesse que j'avais faite au Vongola risquait de s'avérer plus dur à faire… Juste après le départ de la jeune génération, j'avais décidé de retourner m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Et malgré toutes les tentatives de M.M et de Chrome pour m'en faire sortir, je m'y étais refusé. Je préférais de loin rester dans cette pièce où j'avais l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur du corps du Decimo. Je repensais à cette idiote de M.M qui trouvait le moyen de me draguer dans un moment pareil – bien qu'au fond elle ne soit pas au courant. Et à mon attentive petite Chrome qui, elle, semblait avoir compris le sentiment qui me rongeait, et se faisait du souci pour moi. Mais tout cela était bien futile face au vide que je ressentais depuis le départ du garçon. Comment être heureux en sachant que je risquais d'avoir perdu la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir calmer mes peurs et mes peines.

- Kufufu je suis vraiment lamentable… À peine est-il parti depuis quelques heures que je me morfonds seul dans ma chambre… Vraiment lamentable.

J'avais le sentiment d'avoir perdu à tout jamais quelque chose que je venais à peine de trouver, après des années d'errance. J'avais toujours pensé que l'amour rendait faible, pourtant aujourd'hui j'avais compris quelque chose, il ne rendait pas faible, bien au contraire, mais il fallait être fort pour le vivre vraiment. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez fort pour vivre avec le trou béant qui se trouvait à présent dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas me faire d'illusions, j'avais peur que le jeune Vongola ne puisse faire naître ces sentiments en moi à son époque. Tout comme j'avais peur de ne jamais recevoir de sentiments du Vongola de cette époque qui n'avait pas dû passé dix ans à attendre une infime chance de m'avoir près de lui. Savoir garder les yeux ouverts devant la réalité pouvait être une chose vraiment horrible…

J'entendis soudain un grand raffut dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas, de course plutôt… et des cris de joie, d'abord incompréhensible puis…

- Juudaime ! Hurla le gardien de la tempête ! Tu vas bien ?

S'ensuivi un boucan monumental devant la porte de ma chambre, puis tous partirent discuter ailleurs, surement dans un salon… Je restais seul, comme d'habitude. J'avais déjà passé dix ans seul, plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence. L'être aussi une fois libre n'aurait pas dû me déranger autant…

Je passais ainsi plusieurs heures encore, à ruminer contre mon idiotie et ma solitude… Pour rien, je le savais, mais puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire…

Des coups furent frappés à ma porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit sans attendre ma réponse. A ma grande surprise, ce fut le Vongola qui pénétra dans la pièce.

- Tu ne viens pas manger ? Tous les autres ont déjà fini leur repas, dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

- Kufufu, le Vongola se rabaisse à venir me chercher pour le repas. Chrome s'est déjà chargée de me prévenir il y a longtemps. Et je n'ai pas faim. Votre bonne humeur générale m'exaspère.

- C'est dommage… Tu ne dois pas encore être tout à fait remis de ton emprisonnement. Tu ne devrais pas sauter un repas, dit-il en s'adossant à la porte, bras croisés sur le torse.

Si je n'avais pas autant été persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance avec le beau châtain qui se trouvait devant moi, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il se faisait du souci. Je baissais la tête pour ne pas me blesser plus que nécessaire en regardant le Vongola.

- Va donc retrouver tes très chers gardiens.

- Tu en fais partie toi aussi.

- J'ai horreur de la mafia.

- As-tu horreur de moi ?

Je relevais immédiatement la tête et constatait qu'il avait détourné les yeux, ses joues légèrement plus roses que précédemment. Je restais un moment silencieux, trop surpris par sa question. Puis je décidais de tester la valeur de ses paroles.

- Si je te disais que ce sont ton corps et ta position qui m'intéressent pour m'aider à me venger de la mafia, tu en penserais quoi ?

- Je trouverais ça assez blessant compte tenu de ce que je voulais te dire…

- Kufufu alors le Vongola Decimo n'a pas fait le déplacement juste pour me demander de manger quelque chose !

- Comment peux-tu parler comme ça alors que tu sais ce que je veux te dire !

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir je ne suis pas dans ta tête…

- Si tu ne le savais pas, tu ne détournerais pas le regard ! Jamais tu n'as hésité à me regarder dans les yeux, alors pourquoi tu le ferais maintenant ?

Le Decimo laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Les poings serrés se mirent alors à trembler. Je l'avais blessé… « Bien joué Mukuro ! Alors que tu avais finalement tes chances, tu fous tout en l'air en blessant celui qui t'es à présent le plus cher… » Me dis-je intérieurement. Mais je devais aussi reconnaitre que les nombreuses années que j'avais passé à Vendicare m'avaient tellement privé de relations humaines que je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire…

- Je crois que je vais te laisser… fit le Decimo après un moment en se tournant pour ouvrir la porte.

Néanmoins, je ne fis pas la même erreur qu'avec le jeune Vongola et je sautais sur mes pieds pour l'empêcher de partir. Je l'attrapais par un poignet et l'attirais dans mes bras, puis d'une main je verrouillais la porte. Le Vongola me regarda avec un brin d'inquiétude. J'enserrais sa taille de l'un de mes bras, laissant ma main libre se poser sur sa joue. Je le vis clairement rougir au contact de ma paume, cherchant à détourner le regard mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. J'abaissais mon visage vers lui et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand je m'écartais enfin de lui, je distinguais clairement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je les essuyais du bout du pouce, puis l'embrassais sur le front pour le calmer.

- Mukuro-san, murmura-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Kufufu, alors tu es vraiment amoureux de moi depuis si longtemps ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Bien sûr que je suis amoureux ! Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier… continua-t-il aussi bas en cachant son visage contre mon torse.

Je l'attirais vers le lit sur lequel je l'allongeais doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus fougueusement, et avec plus d'empressement. Je voulais qu'il ressente mon désir. C'était certainement une façon de me faire pardonner mes paroles blessantes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il doute de lui, ni de moi.

- Mukuro-san… je… ton repas !

- Tu veux vraiment que je mange ? demandais-je surpris en relevant la tête.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Kufufu je te remercie de te faire autant de souci mais je voudrais te proposer autre chose. J'aimerais commencer… pas le dessert… fis-je en laissant glisser ma main sur son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre.

- Han… mais… Mukuro…-san…

- Je prendrais un repas plus consistant, plus tard…

Je m'écartais un peu pour commencer à dénouer sa cravate. Puis, je m'attaquais au bouton de sa chemise non sans en profiter pour toucher la peau douce de son torse. Le Decimo gémissait doucement au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau. Et je louais le seigneur de ne pas avoir eu la même idée la veille sinon, nul doute que le jeune Decimo ne serait pas reparti vierge de cette chambre.

Je descendais légèrement, laissant ma bouche parcourir le torse de mon « boss », pour finir par happer l'un de ses bougeons rosés. L'une de mes mains partit alors s'occuper du deuxième bourgeon, le massant et le pinçant du bout des doigts.

Le Vongola agrippait les draps de chaque côté de son corps, pour tenter de contrôler son corps submergé par le plaisir. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et de légers gémissements s'échappaient par intermittence de ses lèvres, à mesure que j'aspirais, léchais et mordillais son bourgeon tendre. Si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas, ses gémissements m'auraient sans doute rendu fou de lui ! Comment un être si pur et adorable pouvait-il provoquer des sons si excitants ? Si à première vue, il était facile de penser le Decimo comme un ange de pureté et de gentillesse, moi je savais à présent qu'il était mon démon tentateur, toujours prêt à me pousser au péché.

Je lâchais le bourgeon que j'avais en main pour laisser la place à mes lèvres et lui appliquer les mêmes traitements qu'au premier. Pendant ce temps, je fis descendre ma main vers son bas-ventre, traçant de nombreux 8 entre son nombril et sa ceinture, toujours attachée.

- Haa, Mukuro-san ! Arrête ! C'est une véritable torture, finit-il par geindre.

Je redressais la tête lâchant son bouton de chair à présent rouge de mes traitements, et vins plaquer mes lèvres avides sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Puis je laissais ma main continuer ses jeux un moment avant de poser – enfin – mes doigts sur la boucle de la ceinture. Le Decimo lâcha un soupir d'aise quand je délivrais enfin ses lèvres pour me concentrer sur la gênante ceinture qui ne me dérangea guère plus de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Je m'affairais donc à lui retirer chaussures, pantalon et sous-vêtements, ne prenant pas la peine de lui enlever sa chemise ouverte. J'observais un moment mon petit démon à moitié nu, c'était un véritable appelle à la luxure ! Et je ne comptais pas y résister !

Je me penchais vers lui et embrassais le contour de son nombril en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à son bas-ventre. Je laissais ensuite ma langue s'immiscer dans celui-ci, puis en ressortir pour en faire le tour et plonger à nouveau à l'intérieur. Puis je m'arrêtais, remontant vers son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres douces, lui tirant de nouveaux gémissements. Je voulais procurer à son corps un maximum de plaisir, exacerber ses sens aux maximum pour qu'il me ressente jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui sans arrêter mon baiser, puis laissais ma main parcourir sa hanche doucement. Quand je finis par détacher nos lèvres, il rougit et détourna un instant le regard. Puis il passa sa main dans mon dos.

- C'est gênant… et pas du tout équitable… Je suis le seul à être nu…

- Kufufu, dans ce cas, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger, répondis-je en me levant.

Une fois debout à côté du lit, je lui tendis une main qu'il saisit après un instant d'hésitation, puis je le fis se mettre debout face à moi et lui caressais la joue. Je m'approchais ensuite pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Pourquoi ne te chargerais-tu pas toi-même de le faire ? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. C'est ce qui me parait le plus « équitable ».

- Hum… oui surement, répondit-il en rougissant quelque peu.

Ce fut cependant avec un grand plaisir que je le vis relever les bras vers moi pour commencer à me déshabiller. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. L'adorable et inexpérimenté Vongola avait du mal à me retirer mes vêtements. Bien que je ne cherchais pas vraiment à l'y aider en caressant la peau nue de son torse, faisant naître de multiples frissons sur son corps. Quand il eut fini de déboutonner ma chemise, il la fit glisser le long de mes bras, la laissant tomber à mes pieds. Puis il commença à s'occuper de ma ceinture, mais ayant enfin retrouvé un usage total de mes bras nus, je m'emparais de ses fesses à pleines mains pour le coller à moi et l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Hann Mukuro-san… non, si tu fais ça je ne pourrais jamais te déshabiller, murmura-t-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

- Kufufu, je trouve plus amusant de te mettre en difficulté…

- C'est injuste je n'ai pas fait ça moi !

- Tu ne l'as pas fait mais ne dis pas que ça ne te plait pas, fis-je en caressant sa verge dressée.

- Hmm…

Mais malgré moi, je devais avouer que l'envie de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne devenait trop forte, aussi je finis par m'écarter pour le laisser finir sa tâche. Il lui fallut encore un moment pour me déposséder de mes vêtements, mais je ne trouvais pas bon de m'en plaindre, puisque mon excitation ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que ses doigts me touchaient pour faire disparaitre la barrière de tissus.

Une fois entièrement nu, j'attirais à nouveau le Vongola dans mes bras, le contact de sa peau chaude m'électrisa encore plus. Je repris ses lèvres avec passion tout en le faisant reculer vers le lit. Nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite allongés l'un sur l'autre, nous touchant comme jamais. Je finis pas laisser ma main descendre vers son sexe pour le caresser sur toute sa longueur. La force de son désir pour moi me paraissait presque impensable et pourtant, je me trouvais moi-même, dans le même état.

Je redescendais pour venir mordiller sa carotide palpitante, et je le sentis poser sa main sur mes cheveux pour les caresser doucement. Sa main descendait dans ma nuque y faisant naître de nombreux frissons. De mon côté, je commençais à caresser sa verge avec plus de force, lui tirant d'adorables cris de plaisir. Je continuais à descendre le long de son corps, puis sans attendre, je le pris en bouche tout en écartant ses jambes pour laisser ma main humide se diriger vers son intimité.

J'y entrais lentement un premier doigt et appliquais de premiers mouvements de va-et-vient. Quand il fut plus détendu, j'y ajoutais un deuxième doigt, le préparant au mieux pour éviter la douleur des premiers rapports.

Quand il fut enfin prêt à me recevoir, je retirais mes doigts et me positionnais contre son entrée. Puis je le pénétrais avec la même lenteur que j'avais mis à le préparer. Quand je fus entièrement en lui, je m'arrêtais pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser avec tant d'amour que c'en était que meilleur. Il bougea un peu les hanches, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou en souriant.

- C'est bon, tu peux continuer.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Puisque c'est toi, je n'ai pas peur, je ne crains rien…

Il détacha alors ses bras de moi, et je me redressais pour le contempler. Ses mots, tout aussi touchants que le sourire avec lequel il les avait prononcés me rassurèrent et je me mis enfin en mouvement, lui tirant une petite grimace, qu'il corrigea vite pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Il sembla néanmoins prendre du plaisir à mesure que mes coups de reins prenaient en vitesse et en force.

Le Vongola se cambra pour faciliter mes pénétrations, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

- Hmm Mukuro-san c'est… tellement bon… Hannn…

- Oh oui, ça l'est Tsunayoshi…

J'accentuais encore mes poussées, le faisant crier quand je percutais sa prostate. La vision qu'il me donnait était tellement adorable. Avec ses joues rougies de plaisir, ses yeux embués de larmes, et sa bouche ouverte qui laissait échapper de si sensuels gémissements. Je ne regrettais en rien de l'avoir fait mien, bien au contraire. Et j'espérais même pouvoir le garder pour moi encore bien longtemps. Me sachant proche de l'orgasme, j'attrapais son sexe et commençais à le masser rapidement pour emporter mon partenaire avec moi dans les limbes du plaisir.

Cette fois, je vis bien les larmes couler sur les joues de mon amant qui ne retenait qu'à grande peine ses cris de jouissance. Je sentis alors son liquide chaud se déverser dans ma main tandis que son corps se contractait autour de moi, me permettant à mon tour de gagner l'orgasme. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, à nous regarder, puis, je détachais nos deux corps à regret et me laissais tomber près de lui. Il vint alors se coller à moi et je le serrais dans mes bras, heureux de conserver le contact de nos deux corps nus. Après un moment, je soupirais.

Tsunayoshi leva des yeux inquiets vers moi.

- Kufufu… Je ne regrette absolument pas ce que l'on vient de faire mais, finalement, je crois que j'ai faim !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire d'amour à travers les époques de nos deux héros =D J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit Review pour me le dire !

À bientôt ~~


End file.
